Of His Return: Book 2
by EuphiexBurupya
Summary: none yet. see inside
1. Ch1: On a Happier Note

Hey peoples! This is the 2nd book of 'His Return' series. This will be the longest one, maybe around 65 or so chapters. It will take me a long time, but i will try and update as soon as possible. There are two chapters so far, and i am looking for a beta (cue you: Suzaku) to help. The reason i am putting book 2 up first is because this was supposed to be the 1st one, but because the entire thing is so confusing, i decided to make the prologue book. This is a 3rd generation fanfic, so i may be providing a list of characters to familiarize with. There are alot of OC characters!

* * *

Chapter 1- On a happier sadder note. 

On a hilltop overlooking the majestic village of Godrics' Hollow, a grandiose mansion sits everlasting. Lion's Den, or just 'The Den', was, still is, and will always be my home. My name is Genevieve Ginevra Potter, and this is my story. I was born on a sweltering August day, the 11th to be exact. With unruly red hair and mischievous hazel eyes, I was the second-born Potter. Both my parents were rambunctious teenagers, eloping at a young age and abiding their parent's rules. But I suppose it wasn't much of a surprise, coming from James Potter. Yes, my loving parents are James Potter and Adeline Hooch. After many adventures and escapades, they settled down and got busy. I was the result. Following my birth, my parents decided to be married, and everything just went uphill from there. I suppose my parents got along just fine, I mean, they hardly argued with each other. But just after we lost everything we worked so hard for, which was a family, a war sprung from the ashes. Now, every single word is just another reason to argue. No-one knows who to blame, most likely the fact that most of our family was being murdered left and right by dark lords and death eaters, it never ceases. But that is a story for another time I suppose. I am here to tell you of happy times, which sadly led to bad ones in the end. But through it all, love prevails, and everything turns out okay, right?


	2. Ch2: You're companyWe're the Crowd

Here is chapter 2 !

* * *

Chapter 2- You're company, we're a crowd.

Genevieve Ginevra Potter. Date: July 31st, sometime around 2038

Most would think a story begins when someone is born, or an important event has occurred. But in this case, my story started when I was almost 16 years old. It was Grandpa Harry's 69th birthday bash. Harry always said that he hated parties; just living was enough celebration for him. But never the less, seeing that the people he lived with were Weasleys AND Gryffindors, there had to be a huge celebration for him. Being both a Gryffindor and part Weasley, I love parties. So without mention I was in on the planning. But unfortunately, with the planning comes the slaving. Now I was carrying several heavy trays of various tarts and pies.

"Ding-dong!"

"Genevieve! Get the door!" My mother was yelling at me through the parlor door. Reluctantly I set down the platter on the table, and shuffled to the large mahogany doors of Uncle Harry's mansion. I peered around the corner and…

"Gennie!" Four of the best friends anyone could have were standing outside the door. The Scamander children; that is, Lysander and Lorcan's children, were some of the oddest people you could ever meet. But I still love them. As soon as they stepped into the entrance hall, I was enveloped in warm hugs. As they passed, they put their several presents on the marble floor. Being a gracious hostess, I led my friends and their family into the parlor where everyone was waiting for the party to kick off. As the Scamanders went off into the vast room, greeting my vast family, the doorbell rang yet again.

"Must be Albus," my gran murmured.

"Humph, just like a Slytherin, fashionably late as usual," Great Uncle Ron sniggered. He was replied with a harsh slap from Hermione.

"Ronald, it's been nearly 50 years and you're still as prejudiced as ever. I am severely disappointed in your behavior; you should be setting an example for your grandkids," she scolded as I slunk from the room. I chortled, and continued en route to the door. As soon as it was swung open, Uncle Albus stormed through the door and towards the parlor.

"What's got his knickers in a twist, Auntie?" I was replied with silence. My cousin Freya leaned and whispered into my ear.

"He couldn't find his best robes," she snorted. "Figures, since I transfigured it into a coat rack," she giggled. I glared with disbelief at the girl.

"Merlin!Freya and I thought Dad did something."

"Uncle James did what," Percival inquired.

"Oh nothing…" Freya sighed dramatically. With that, my Aunt Gemini, cousins Freya, Percival, Artemis, Juliette, and Severus all followed suit to the rest of the family. I was greeted with the sight of over fifty aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and siblings, crammed into the room. But before anything interesting could ensue, Molly hollered into the room.

"Dinner's ready!" I turned, to find my little brother Sirius tugging at my worn blue jeans.

"Yes Siri?"

"Upeee," he pleaded with puppy dog eyes. I obliged and swung him onto my waist. As I made my way towards the back door, which led to the outside seating, I was greeted by the sight of a sour looking Draco Malfoy. Behind him, his son and his family. Many would think that a Malfoy would never have a large family. However, Scorpius Malfoy has eleven kids. The world has a horrible sense of humor. Draco looked down with calculating grey eyes.

"And you are?"

"Genevieve Potter, pleasant meeting you," I drawled.

"Pleasant indeed," he sniffed, earning a glare from his son's wife.

I looked at him defiantly and led them to the table. Everyone was settling themselves down in chairs, some arguing about where to sit. The table itself was maybe a mile long itself. When you have a family like this, you're the company, and we're the crowd.

The food arrived, on steaming platters and sizzling pans, large cauldrons and heaped plates. From onion soup, blueberry tarts, sweet potato pie, and iced pumpkin juice, there was almost every wizard delicacy imaginable. I heaped some mashed potatoes onto my plate, a leg of turkey, and some pasta salad. I snatched a bottle of butterbeer before anyone could notice, and started pigging out. Eventually the food disappeared and the younger kids drifted off to sleep. A large cake, fashioned in the shape of a lightning bolt, had small marzipan figurines of people on it. I peered closely, realizing that the figures were real models of us. I found myself leaning against a candle with a broomstick in hand. I picked up my miniature model and petted it with my finger. As the of the family dwindled around the garden, most of my cousins were engaged in a moonlight quidditch match. I quickly went over and grabbed a broom before my cousin Severus could take it.

" Aww come on Gennie! , " he exclaimed before running of to his dad to complain. I strode after him, not wanting Uncle Albus to be mad at me, even though we both knew that Al wouldnt let his 9 year old son play Quidditch. Receiving an appreciative look from Uncle Al, i headed back to the pitch.

" Gen come be with us! , " hollered Dorothea Scamander from across the field. I mounted my broom to where her medley team was standing. I waited patiently while she gave us our positions.

" Ok um... Aurora you can be the Keeper, and Freya, you be a chaser with Gen and Zena. Hmm... Jemimah you be a beater with Twighla! And i'll be the seeker!"

We all mounted our brooms, my distant cousin Aurora Malfoy heading to the goalposts. We were facing Canon's team, who was made up of mostly boys. There was Gerard Weasley who was serving as seeker, and Marius Malfoy was the keeper. Canon was a beater with Amaritsu Malfoy and his twin Cerberus. The beaters were Vivian and Carline.

The score ended up in our favor, we won when Dolly caught the snitch, bringing our score a whopping 50 points ahead of the guy's team. As Dolly went off to gloat, the rest of our cousins dispersed. I headed over to where the older kids were playing truth or dare. Since most of the kids here were my best friends and very distantly related, the game was always fun. It was Andromeda Malfoys turn and she chose her brother Marius.

" Truth or Dare Marius? ," she taunted. Feeling rambunctious he replied Dare. Meda twiddled her fingers in pure glee and said

" I dare you to kiss the girl you like the most, Marius. Sisters excluded," she smirked. Marius groaned, last time he played the game he whipped one over on Meda by kissing his sister Euphie. He leaned towards Starling Scamander who was on his left and gave her the Malfoy smooch. She blushed and complied. He pulled away with pink cheeks and chose me.

" So Gen, truth or dare?"

" Dare please," i exclaimed. Marius smirked.

" On the first of September... when we are on the train... you will string all your knickers and bras.. throughout the Slytherins' compartment.. and the Hufflepuffs'.. and the Gryffindors'... AND the Ravenclaws'... get what im saying?"

" Marius, i don't think i have that many! ," I replied with a snicker.

" Well then feel free to borrow Meda's too!," he snorted , jumping up and running into the yard with Meda on his heels; yelling "Payback!"

Before we could continue, Dad came over ans said we were leaving. I gathered my stuff and brought Sirius from the spare bed upstairs. After saying goodbye's, i headed downstairs. My sisters and brothers already had their coats on, and i handed Sirius to mum so she could help with his coat. We headed to our portkey which would take us back to the Den. As we spun and landed on the ground in front of our Victorian style house, i smiled. I had a great time tonight.


End file.
